How to save a life
by HorusArcher
Summary: This is an insane idea i came up one day. Hope all of you enjoy!


_A/N: So, this is a crazy idea that I suddenly had when I was writing my other story, Zero to Hero and I decided to run with it. I hope you enjoy this story, and tell me what you think in the reviews!_

30 Years after Giant War, Hanamura, Japan.

Percy Jackson sits in a bar, drinking. Not that he particularly likes alcohol, but sometimes a cold chilling beer can calm your nerves, especially when you work under a boss that tries to make your life miserable every chance he gets. Even simple office work becomes hell.

Percy took another swig, wincing slightly as the beer left a burning sensation at the bottom of his throat. This was not what he envisioned when he asked for the permission from the gods to leave Camp Half-Blood and live a mortal life. Percy Jackson, twice the saviour of Olympus, doing 90 degree bows in apology to clients at a local bank. Speaking in Japanese, no less. He swirled the golden liquid in his bottle once, and drained it in a single gulp. He was about to raise his hand for another beer, but then a device popped up in front of him on the bar table. A screen shimmered into existence, a woman appearing on the screen. She bowed smartly, and said in Japanese, 'Good evening. The government reminds you that due to the Omnic crisis, a curfew is imposed at 10:00 pm. All residents should stay in their homes or face a penalty of 5000 yen and 2 weeks of imprisonment under the law. Good evening to you.' The women bowed again and the screen disappeared.

Another thing that surprised Percy: the technological advancements made by humans. He still remember the time when vehicles had wheels, and touchscreen phones were called "smartphones" and "wonders of technology". Now, the phones and computers are so much faster and smoother, with a cooler design as well. Cars nowadays are also smoother, and have a kind of anti-gravitational technology that made cars with wheels being ruled out.

Sensing that the time was getting late, Percy gave a hundred yen note to a waiter whom he called over, and stepped outside, ignoring the incredulous looks that he received from the waiter. Loosening his tie, Percy walked towards his apartment, which was a few blocks away. He unbuttoned the collar of his shirt as well, easing his breathing. He was going to cross a road when he heard people shouting. Curious, Percy cautiously stepped towards an alleyway, where the commotion was heard. He peeked around the corner, to see five guys beating on one guy with metal batons. The person on the floor was rather muscular, but his features were hard to see in the dim light. The five attackers are burly as well, mercilessly beating down on the groaning man on the floor. Being subjected to bullying in schools just because he was classified as a "freak", Percy holds a special hate for injustice in his heart. And so he stepped loudly into the alleyway, gaining the attention of the five people. They started towards Percy, the closest one growling, 'Stay out of this, kid. You don't want to get hurt.'

Percy internally chuckled. Technically forty-seven, he still appeared as a twenty-year-old, due to Artemis's blessing as a parting gift. He received the same blessing as the hunters, minus the no relationships rule. He continued to step forwards, stretching his arms as he did so. The one who spoke snarled, and rushed forwards, swinging at Percy as he went. Percy ducked under the strike, and gave him a foot to his ass as the momentum from his swipe carried him forwards, causing the man to smash to the floor. The other four looked at each other for a second, shocked, before rushing to attack Percy as well. The first one to reach him raised his weapon, but Percy punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over, before delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to another's face, knocking him out cold. Percy then stepped back, avoiding a swipe from the third, and lunged in, leaping up and punched him in the head with a devastating right hook. The third slammed into the fourth, unconscious, knocked them both onto the floor. The man on the floor stopped groaning, regarded the scene with wide eyes. Percy then regarded the only two standing, the one who spoke and the fourth attacker with narrowed eyes, and picked up a metal baton himself. The fourth attacker swiped at Percy with a ferocious overhead swing, but Percy parried with even more force, disarming the man. He then struck the man's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, before launching his weapon at the last man's head, slamming him into unconsciousness.

Percy then quickly knelt down next to the wounded person whom he saved, and helped him to his feet. The man winced, holding a hand to his gut. Percy said to him, 'You are really hurt. Do you need to go to a hospital?' He rasped out, 'No… no hospital… police… will arrest me…' Percy wasn't surprised. Being beaten to a pulp in a dark alleyway in a city such as Japan will definitely mean some kind of gang fight. Percy then asked, 'So where do you want to go?' 'My…father's…' 'Who is your father? Where does he live?' The man painfully gestured to his pocket. With some difficulty, Percy pulled out a phone from the man's pocket, from which he pressed the holographic screen a few times. 'Road…' The man gasped. Percy didn't ask anything, only focusing on helping the man limp to the road from the alleyway. As soon as they reached the side of the road, a blue and black luxury car pulled up in front of them, the hovering pads of the vehicle glowing a neon blue. From the car two men stepped out, dressed in expensive suits, only to point guns at Percy. He was considering either to run or fight before the man leaning on him waved them off and spoke in a weak voice, 'He… saved me…he…comes…with us…' The two men sharply lowered their weapons, bowed and opened the car door. Percy helped the man climb inside, and was about to turn around and leave before the man grasped his forearm and yanked, getting his attention and signalling him to sit down inside the car. Percy knew better to argue with people with guns, and so he sat down on the soft leather seat inside the car. The door instantly closed and the vehicle started to move at an alarming pace. Percy stared at the back of the two men who pointed guns at him, when a detail made him instantly question his actions of coming into the car. On the back of the necks of them, were two blue and black tattoos. The tattoos were some kind of symbol, which despite Percy had only seen those once, he remembered it for all the years that he lived here not to bother anyone with that tattoo. The tattoos were the symbol of the most powerful gang in Hanamura, and possible one of the most powerful in the whole of Japan. They are the tattoos of the Shimada clan. However he didn't get any chance to escape, because at that moment a sharp pain sprouted at his neck, and everything went black.

 _Tell me how you feel about this story and idea in the reviews!_


End file.
